X's and O's
by riawolf
Summary: Ria meets Red X! Watch as a romance develops between them! What will happen when the rest of the Titans find out?
1. The Break In

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! But I wish I did! Just like millions of others!

Title: X'S AND O'S

CHAPTER ONE:

The explosion destroyed half the building, including busting through the security door. This is what I wanted to do anyway. Although, I wish the explosion hadn't destroyed the building. _Well, I better hurry before the Titans show up, I guess_.

I ran towards the only thing stored in the vault. _Oooo… shiny._ It's what I risked coming here for. It's called the Chi Stone. Any thief in the world would want it to take over the world or something stupid like that. But I? I just wanted to have it for myself. Just like zinothium. But that chemical stuff I needed to run my suit. The Chi Stone…was different.

As I reached I for it, I hesitated. _Wait, this is way too easy… I'd bet a million bucks there's some kind of invisible security beams around it. Oh what the hell._ _The Titans will show up sooner or later. And I guess I better just take the thing and get out of here before they do. They're such annoying pests! I wish they, and stupid Robin, would just leave me alone already!_ The silence as I took the stone made me feel uneasy.

BEEEEEEEP! _Oh shit! The alarm! Now I've really gotta get out of here!_ My heart started beating frantically as I anticipated the appearance of the Teen Titans.

"X is blocked by the O." I turned around to see you-know-who. He is also the one person I do not want to see right now, Robin of the Teen Titans.

"We really gotta stop meetin' like this, kid," I say.

"We're not here to meet and greet, we're here to put a stop to you."

"You and what army?" _I shouldn't have asked. Me and my big mouth!_

"Titans—go!"

I slipped the Chi Stone into a pouch on my belt to free both hands for a rough brawl with the Titans. _Just like old times…_

-

I skipped aside, avoiding a birdarang that Robin had just thrown at me. Robin lunged and prepared for what looked like a punch. But I swiftly managed to kick him aside and into the wall. While I was busy with Robin, the other Titans prepared to attack. Cyborg was the first. He fired his sonic cannon at me repeatedly and I dodged from side to side. One shot grazed my left arm and I winced in pain behind my mask. _Whoa!_ _That was too close for comfort! _The Titans did not notice.

I heard a sound from behind me. I spun around just as Starfire hit me with a starbolt to the chest, which flung me backward into another wall. I got up and at the same time, flung a few red, gooey, X-shaped thingys at Starfire. She tried to blast them, but one hit her full in the face. "Don't let that destroy your features, cutie," I said to Starfire, as she struggled to pull the X off.

Then I heard a voice say, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinth—MMM!"

I cut Raven off knowing what she was going to say. The next X I fired hit her mouth, covering it humorously. I laughed at her dismay saying, "Note to self: Find shorter magic words!" I laughed as I gave a small pat to her back and made for the door. I felt something clip the end of my cape. _Must be a birdarang._

"AAAHHHH!" –Robin.

_Uh Oh…_I ducked and Robin flew directly over my head to hit…Cyborg and a green tiger (Beastboy). All three of them fell over each other in a tangled heap. I laughed at the sight, "Now that was not very professional-like."

"Will someone please get their butt outta my face!"

I had almost made it to the door when I thought, _"Hey! Couldn't I just transport myself? DUH! Stupid, Stupid!"_ I pressed a small button on my belt, gave a salute to the Titans who hurriedly pulled themselves up to attack once more. I vanished just as they started to stop me.

-

I reappeared on the roof of the museum in a cloud of zinothium static. _Man, I gotta get myself some more zinothium! Guess I'm gonna hafta make one more stop before the night ends._ I shrugged.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground. I shook my head to stop it from spinning. I heard a loud growl from somewhere behind me. I turned to see… Absolutely Nothing! _OOOkaaaay… This too weird… I know something had to have knocked me over… _Then I felt a punch directly into the mask. I sprawled on the ground and looked up at my attacker.

"You are not the only one who can disappear and reappear." Above me, there stood a girl. The weird part was she had dog-ears and tail (both were black)!

"You're gonna regret that…"

"I think that you are going to regret ever trying to escape."

I laughed. The girl looked puzzled at my laughter. _I'll show her what I'm capable of… _

"Surrender what you have stolen and give yourself up, thief."

"Never."

I stood up and faced the girl, cape blowing in the wind. On the other side of the roof, the girl's tail waved in the wind as well. _With the wind blowing like this it sure makes her look good…Wait! What am I saying!_ I reached for the pouch containing the Chi Stone… _Wait a sec… Where is it!_ The pouch was gone!

"Looking for this?" The girl held in her hand… MY BELT POUCH!

"Give that back!"

"All right. Come and get it." The girl held out her hand. I stepped forward to take it from her. _Hold it! This a trick or something, isn't it? Cuz this is way too weird for me! _ But I couldn't stop my hand reaching out towards the alluring stone. My eyes narrowed behind my mask in concentration…_Wait! Why am I making such a big deal out of this! Just TAKE IT ALREADY_! When I tried to take the stone, my hand fell right through it!

"What! How?"

The girl just smiled at me, "Guess you should keep track of your valuables." And she punched me again.

_Screw this!_ I thought, while scrambling to get up. _I gotta get out of here before the Titans show up again!_ I turn to run… _too late_. The Titans were standing there already. _Great… I don't have the Chi Stone, and now I hafta fight the Titans again! All cuz of some stupid girl with a tail!_

-

Later… 

I threw the girl's body into the wall. I held her up against the wall by the front of her shirt. I leaned in close to her face, "You know, if you weren't with the Titans I'd get ideas about you."

She obviously didn't think this comment was funny cuz she just scowled at me, "Why have you brought me here?"

"It wasn't my fault! You're the one who grabbed me before I teleported!" I pointed a finger at her. "Now, I don't know about you, but I hafta get going! I'm leaving!" I turned away from the girl and started jogging away.

"STOP! I will not let you get away so easily!" She grabbed hold of my cape and I practically fell over backwards to the ground.

"Leggo of me!" I tried to pull the cape from her hands. I did a double-take as I realized that the girl had turned into a wolf and was pulling on my cape with her teeth! _Dude! What is with this chick! _I pulled on my cape so hard it flung the girl into the door. When she hit, the wooden door crashed off its hinges. It and the girl had a rough landing to the floor of the apartment below.

I took this moment to make an escape. This girl is so annoying…_but cute_… I shook my head to clear it. _What am I thinking! This girl works with the Titans! _

_END CHAPTER ONE!_

_This is not my first fan-fiction story but it will have to do! The full story behind the girl with the ears and tail is in my first story: Creation! So go read that one too! Although it does not feature Red X! Sorry Red X fans! But I hope you all love that one too! Let me know how you like this story. I'm not sure how long it will be yet… I would also be glad to hear some ideas as to where I should go with **X's and O's**. I sorta have an idea, but I also would love to hear yours! So let me know ASAP! Read Review (RR: I guess this is what everyone types…)!_


	2. Raven Versus Ria

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (boo-hoo!) Once again, please do not hunt me down Copyright people! I am just an innocent child writing a fan-fiction story!

_Title: X'S AND O'S_

CHAPTER TWO

I wake up in my room. I sit up and look to the form at the edge of the bed. I see a vague outline of a black wolf lying over my feet. I remember everything that happened the night before and smile. The wolf picks its ears up and opens its eyes to look at me.

"I'm okay," I say to the questioning look on the wolf's face.

"You do not look fine," the wolf states.

_How did this all happen?_ I ask myself. _She works with the Titans! Still…_ _I always liked her since I first met her. She is perfect for the main plan… _I start for the door and the wolf gets to its feet to follow me into the hallway.

"What is wrong?" I walk out the door and into the hall.

"You should go."

"Why?"

"Its just—

"I know something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" I try to throw her off my trail with this desperate plea. She opens her mouth to say more but I stop her. "You should go…"

"I will go." With that she is gone. Now I feel empty inside. _Why? I know I shouldn't feel this way…_

_-_

A week after Red X's escape, Robin found Ria sitting on the roof practicing her guitar at sunrise. Since they had met her, Ria had begun to train herself to play this instrument. Beastboy had no clue how she could do this because of her being half-wolf and all. But anyway, Robin had heard music being played on the roof. **_(The song Ria is playing here is not mine, and I did not make it up either! It is by the band called Trapt. I am willing to give them as much credit as they deserve for it! The song is called Stories. It will eventually have significance to this story by the way! If you want, you can look it up!) _**

"Too much of the same stories in our lives, I think it's time for us to walk away from here…"

As the last chord faded, Robin approached Ria and sat down next to her, "That's a nice song. Where did you learn it from?"

"I found it on the thing called the…internet? It is by a group called…'Trapped'?"

"I think you mean, Trapt, with a 'T' at the end."

"Oh."

Robin noticed the thoughtful look on Ria's face, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Robin's eyes narrowed in thought. _Something **is** wrong_. He watched as Ria picked up her guitar and went back inside.

-

ELSEWHERE… 

_I can't believe I'm actually going to pull this off! She fell for it! She actually fell for it! She thinks I love her! Do I love her? If I do it will be a horribly clichéd Romeo and Juliet story. The hateful thief falls for the Titan. Well, I won't let that happen. I will make sure this plan goes through. Nothing will stand in my way. Not even love…_

-

FLASHBACK… BACK AT TITANS TOWER… 

Ria was placed on the couch in the living room. After a long and thorough search of the city, the rest of the Titans finally found her, "Thanks to the trained nose of Beastboy!" Beastboy had exclaimed. She had taken a nasty fall from the upper story of an abandoned apartment building in some obscure part of Jump City. The fall had knocked her senseless. She would live, and that was why the Titans had laid her on the couch, instead of a bed in the med-lab.

"My God, X really did a number on her." –Cyborg.

"Number? I thought Ria was damaged?" –Starfire.

"No, Star. That just means that Ria got her ass kicked." –Beastboy.

"Oh." –Starfire.

"…Where?" –Ria.

"Ria, are you okay?" –Robin.

"I—I think so…" –Ria.

"What happened?" –Robin.

"I do not know. Once I grabbed Red X, I was transported along with him. One second I had him, and then I was falling…" –Ria.

Robin pounded his fist on the kitchen table, "I can't believe this! I can't believe we couldn't!"

"Please, Robin. No more mean talking!" –Starfire.

"Yes, please stop. I am getting a headache." –Ria. (!groan!)

"Sorry. It's just…Argh!" Robin was too frustrated to finish even a simple sentence. He forced himself to leave the room.

"He's not taking this well." –Raven.

"Don't worry Ria. He's always like this after facing Red X." –Beastboy.

Ria looked confused, "Red X?"

Beastboy's jaw dropped to the floor at this question, "How could you not know who Red X is!"

"Uh…BB? Maybe if you stopped to think once in a while, maybe you would realize that she wasn't there when any of that happened!" –Cyborg.

Ria looked back and forth between the arguing friends.

"If you two assholes are ready to stop arguing, maybe one of you would be kind enough to explain this to Ria?" –Raven.

"It's like this, Ria…" and Beastboy launched into another one of his confusing stories. "Robin made this suit so that he could like, steal some stuff for Slade, see? But we didn't know. But when we found out, it was like, a huge battle with Slade! But he turned out to be a robot." Ria tried catch Beastboy's every word but was soon lost, "But then… some guy steals the suit and uses it to steal more stuff. And he became Red X." By the time Beastboy finished in one breath, Ria was even more confused than before the story began.

"Before Beastboy confuses you any further, I suggest you rest." –Raven.

"Yeah. That huge lump on your head is getting bigger by the second." –Cyborg.

Starfire rushed over to inspect Ria's head, "I see no lump. Where and what is this lump of which you speak?" As Cyborg handed her an icepack, Ria plopped back down to rest before Starfire 'accidentally' pulled on her ears anymore.

END FLASHBACK

-

THE PRESENT… 

Ria didn't understand why, but after that first time, Ria couldn't stop thinking about Red X. She didn't know what it was but…she liked him. She couldn't help it, but she wanted to. She knew he was a criminal, and that was true. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. That was probably why she had started to learn that song by…_what was that band called again? Oh yeah…Trapt, with a 'T'_… because it fit this situation, and besides no wolf can resist a song (or singing for that matter).

On her way down to the common room of Titans Tower, Ria thought hard about Red X just like all the other times since she had met him. He had seemed just like an ordinary thief at first. _God, was I wrong. He is more than just a thief now._

Outside the door, Ria smelled another scent inside to common room. _Raven?_ The door opened with a snap and there was Raven, who was standing with her arms crossed and hood up, glaring at Ria. _Uh oh… she knows…_

"Where have you been, Ria?" –Raven.

"Out. On the roof." –Ria.

"Cut the crap, Ria. You know what I'm really talking about. I know where you go every night. I can read your mind, remember?" Ria did not respond. "You went to see him, didn't you?" Still no response, but Ria could feel Raven's anger rising just behind her stoic facial expression. Luckily, Raven was able to control her anger just enough to keep a nearby lamp from shattering.

"You love him, don't you?" –Raven.

"You never loved someone before, Raven, have you?" Ria taunted Raven with this question. She and Raven had always been rivals.

Raven was fuming inside. She couldn't believe this! _I mean, here Ria is denying that she has a relationship with Red X! Which I know is true because I can read Ria's memories. I have found out what Ria has done the last week at night… Yuck! Even the thought disgusts me!_ She was about to make some retort back to Ria, when the sun rose higher in the sky and Starfire came in.

"I hope you each had a pleasant snorlax?" Starfire stared at Ria and Raven. This was how Cyborg found them.

"(!YAWN!) Mornin, ya'll. Who wants breakfast? I'll make waffles before Beastboy gets in here and starts making them gross tofu eggs!" Starfire began getting the meal ready, while Cyborg prepared the waffles.

The door opened and Robin entered, coming down from the roof, "Good morning everyone! Waffles again?"

"Good morning, friend Robin! How are you this fine morning?" –Starfire.

"Fine, Star." Robin passed by Ria, who was in her wolf form looking out the window. He also noticed that Raven was sitting a good distance away from Ria while meditating.

"What's with them?" Robin asked, pointing over towards Ria and Raven.

"I don't know." –Cyborg shrugged after taking a quick glance towards the window.

Robin turned on the TV while waiting for breakfast. He'd have to figure it out later. Right now, he needed something to eat. He'd think about Ria's strange behavior later. Robin turned as the door opened and Beastboy dragged his still sleepy body towards the now pungent smell of waffles in the kitchen.

"Uggg…" Beastboy rubbed his eyes and yawned deeply.

"Mornin', BB. Want waffles?"

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" Beastboy was still not fully awake, but he would be once he had something to eat. _Raven should be glad for break between Beastboy's antics…_ Beastboy let out another big yawn as he plopped down on the couch next to Robin. He abruptly changed into a dog and curled up on the couch to sleep some more.

"You know you're not allowed on the sofa, Beastboy." Of course, Beastboy did not hear Robin. He was already fast asleep! Robin shook his head. _Pathetic…_

Suddenly, Ria stood up and began to leave the room. Starfire approached her, "Friend, do you not wish to stay and eat with us?"

"I will eat later. I am not hungry now." Ria passed a startled Starfire and into the hallway.

"Ria has never turned down a meal first thing in the morning! Maybe she is feeling unwell? Or maybe some unknown demon has taken over her mind! Or maybe—

"Chill, Star. She just said she wasn't hungry yet." –Robin. This seemed to calm Starfire down. Robin found this a little odd as well. He made a mental note of it, and promised himself he would find out what was going on in Ria's mind later. _Maybe Raven knows…_

_END CHAPTER TWO!_

Hey everyone! I think this chapter is pretty good… although I guess you guys will have to give me reviews so I can find out whether or not you like it. So please do so right away! Thanks! 


	3. The New Break In

**Hello everyone! When I wrote chapter 2 of this story I forgot to thank way2beme for the review! I hope you liked chapter 2. BTW the girl's name (if you don't know by now…) is Ria. Keep your generosity coming, way2beme! Thanks a lot! Anyway…on with the story!**

**Read and Review this chapter please!**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Teen Titans…yet…

Title: X'S AND O'S

CHAPTER THREE

**_IN THE EVENING…_**

The Titans had been alerted to criminal activity in the museum sector of Jump City. When they got the call, they had been unable to locate Ria. They had not seen her since breakfast. They had just climbed into the T-car, and Robin to his R-cycle; they left without even wasting time to look for her. Beastboy had figured Ria would catch up later.

When they got to the museum, it appeared that the bad guy(s) had already got away with their loot. The police force was apparently on their way.

"Damn it! How could we have missed it!" –Robin.

"Either that, or we're really, really early." –Beastboy.

"I guess we better start looking for the guy." –Cyborg.

Robin gritted his teeth in frustration and managed to give out some orders, "Starfire and Beastboy, search by air. Cyborg, take the car and search the city. Raven, take the east side of town. I'll take downtown. Titans—go!" When his friends had left, Robin went to go find out what was stolen and possibly who had done it. Robin walked into the museum and was shocked to find there was hardly any damage done to the building's structure itself. _Hmm… there's no sign of forced entry. How could they have gotten in?_

As he walked down the halls, Robin noticed that there wasn't anything in particular missing. _That's strange_… When he got to the basement, he spotted the big door to the museum vault. _There don't seem to be any footprints or fingerprints on anything at all… _He was beginning to think the call had been a false alarm. Robin's eyes narrowed as he walked towards the center of the vault, a pedestal with a single light shining on it. On the pedestal, where an object should have been, was nothing except the holster to hold something. The label on the pedestal read, "The Chi Stone". Robin frowned. "Red X…"

"Not Red X. Ria." –Raven.

"What are you doing here, Raven? You're supposed to—What do you mean?" –Robin.

"It was Ria. She did it for him. For payment." –Raven.

"What? Why!" –Robin.

"She loves him." –Raven.

-

**Sorry for the really, really short chapter, but I have a bad case of writer's block! PLEASE help me get over it! I need inspiration! (I get on my knees and beg.) PLEASE HELP ME!**


	4. If

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create the Teen Titans…but this is fan-fiction story is MINE!

Title: X'S AND O'S

CHAPTER FOUR

_Where could she be?_I was perched within the confines of a tree in the park. I was waiting for Ria to get here. _Wait! What was that!_ I spin around quickly and almost fall off the branch I'm crouching on at the touch of something on my shoulder. A few leaves fall to the ground below. I see… absolutely nothing… I calm down a bit. "It's just you." I almost let out a sigh of relief. But I do not want Ria to know I had been scared shitless.

"Who else would it be?" –Ria.

"Oh…I don't know…the Titans!" –Red X.

"I am sorry, X." –Ria.

"You should be." –Red X. I'm a little…no I'm very annoyed.

Suddenly, There is a green explosion as the tree branch breaks and Ria and I fall to the ground. I lose sight of Ria during the fall. _Uh Oh_… I quickly twist around to land on my feet. _Awesome, I can't believe I just did that! _I hear a screech from the air behind me, and turn to see a green eagle diving towards my face. _Beastboy!_ I duck. The eagle flies over my head and circles to begin another attack.

While I was focused on Beastboy, something hits me from the side and I slam into a nearby tree. _Ow… Fuck…_ I look up to the sky to see Starfire, her hand glowing green as she smiles at me. I grit my teeth and prepare to fire some red X's at her face, hoping to do the same thing again by covering her face. But a flash a blue light hits me from the left. _Cyborg…_ _Damn it!_

"Don't even think about it." –Cyborg.

"Think about what?" –Red X.

"I got memory banks of our last skirmish." Cyborg points to his oversized robotic brain.

I think back with a flash of anger to Ria. _She gave me up! I can't believe it!_

"TTFN, Titans." I press the red button on my belt and transport to my apartment. **_(TTFN stands for 'ta-ta for now' just in case you didn't know…)_**

**LATER…**

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Ria! You led the Titans right to me!" Ria ducks out of the way as I hurl a vase at her. _Thankfully it wasn't the priceless Ming Dynasty vase…_

"I did not know they would follow me." –Ria.

"But they did! I thought you said they weren't going to know!" I hurl a china plate at her but she lets it pass through her body as she approaches me.

"They did not. I tried to avoid them as best I could. They had been searching the city after the break in." She reaches towards my face lovingly. I let her hand touch my mask. "However, I still have this." She produces the Chi Stone from inside her pocket. I smile behind my mask.

"Good…" I lead her towards my room.

"I did this for you." –Ria.

Facing away from her, I remove the skeleton mask with the X on it and place it on the dresser. _This shouldn't be happening. I promised myself this wouldn't happen. _

"Think of this as a gift in return." I place my hand on her cheek and slowly caress it. I lean in and exchange a passionate kiss with her. I feel her body relax as we fall to the bed. _This is how it was meant to be from the start…_

**BACK AT TITANS TOWER…**

"Say what?" –Cyborg.

"Ria is in love with Red X." –Raven.

"What will we do now?" –Starfire.

"I don't know, Star. But once I get my hands on her I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do!"—Robin.

"Robin. She is our friend. We must do our best to do her no harm." –Starfire.

"But, Star! She likes Red X!" –Beastboy.

Starfire didn't know what to say to this. She was, for once, speechless. Robin turned to the computer screen in front of him. There was a map of the city on it. And on this map, Robin was trying to track Ria's communicator. So far there was nothing. Since the Titans had met up at the tower, Robin had been trying to contact Ria or at least receive a signal. That was not happening right now, and this was just aggravating him to the extreme.

"All I want to know right now is how could Ria keep this from us." –Cyborg.

"She used to work for Slade, remember?" Robin said with much bitterness in his voice.

"But why!" –Beastboy, "I thought she was our friend!"

"Apparently, she isn't anymore." –Robin.

"But how do we know? She could be…" –Starfire.

"Leading him on? I highly doubt it. I told you all what I found out from her mind." –Raven.

Starfire was silent once again. She could find no other reason to defend Ria's loyalty to her friends. They were too convinced that Ria had betrayed them. Like Terra did with Slade. Star didn't want to admit it but Ria could no longer be a Titan. _If Ria stays with Red X…_

I hope you are enjoying X's and O's everyone! I think I went a little too much into my dark side with this one. (I don't usually write this kind of stuff!) Romance is not my strong point! But... that depends on what you think! I love my readers and everyone who readss my stories! I feel so loved!


	5. I Quit

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! I'm sorry all of my disclaimers are soooo boring...

Title: X'S AND O'S

CHAPTER 5

Ria had left a few minutes ago. I lay on the bed (_no shirt, mind you_), and thinking about the amazing time I had just spent with Ria. Suddenly, a message popped up on the desktop of my lab-top computer. I sat up and reluctantly turned to face the screen. Next to a yellow exclamation mark read: **_YOU'VE GOT MAIL!_** I clicked on the open button in the corner of the pop-up. The mail message came up. After reading the first word, I knew it was from that Slade guy. _Seriously, who does this guy think he is! E-mailing me at home at the worst of times!_

**Since you have no idea how Slade came into the picture… I will have to give you the low-down. (This is spontaneous inspiration, work with me here people! I thought, wouldn't it be weird if Red X started working with Slade? Work with me here!) To make a long story short, the first time Red X stole the Chi Stone, he wasn't working for Slade. Since he fell for Ria, Slade came in contact with X and now X works for Slade. (I don't exactly know how, but he does!) I'll develop the plot later and you'll see what I mean. But anyway, Slade made X have Ria steal the Chi Stone for Slade's own purposes…I don't know what they are yet…Back to the Story!**

The message read: Good work X… Deliver the goods to me at Midnight…and we will arrange your payment.

It was short, as all of his mail had been. It wasn't even signed, go figure. I smiled slightly. _I can't believe this is going to work!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is what Ria heard through the automatic door to the Titan's common room (it was closed):

"Truth, Ria is the 'in love' with Red X. But that does not mean that she is evil or not our friend." –Starfire's voice.

"How can she be our friend if she has betrayed us. Like Terra." –Raven's voice.

"Don't you dare compare her to Terra, Rae!" –Beastboy's voice.

"How could she do this to us. We trusted her." –Cyborg's voice.

"We all did. If she walks into this room, we all know what we have to do." –Robin's voice.

Ria took a deep breath and tapped the button by the door. It slid open. Three pairs of eyes (Robin, Raven, and Cyborg) stared malevolently at Ria. The other two pairs, Starfire and Beastboy, did not look at Ria at all.

"If you have something to say to me, you should say it to my face. Instead of talking in muffled voices behind a door." –Ria indicated that she had been listening to the entire conversation. None of the Titans knew what to say to this. **(Either that, or I don't know what to have them say!) **"I know what you want to do. But I will do it for you. I quit." And Ria walked back out the door.

"Ria, wait!" –Beastboy.

"Let her go, Beastboy." –Robin.

"Its not her fault—

"Of course its her fault." –Raven. Beastboy ran after Ria.


	6. Just an intermediate chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! I can't think of anything else funny to say in this section so I think saying I don't own the show and blah, blah, blah works for now.**

Title: X's and O's

CHAPTER 6

"Ria, you can't just quit!" –Beastboy.

"Yes I can." –Ria.

"He's using you Ria. And you know it." –Beastboy.

Ria didn't know what to say to this, so she just kept walking, and leaving Beastboy jogging to keep up with her.

**_Too much of the same stories in our lives. I think its time for us to walk away from here._**

"How do you know he's not working with Slade?" –Beastboy. This stopped Ria in her tracks. She spun around and glared at Beastboy.

"Don't even say something like that." –Ria.

"But what if its true? What will you do then?" –Beastboy.

"Because its not." –Ria turned around and left Titans tower, leaving an astounded Beastboy standing in the middle of the foyer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**LATER THAT NIGHT…AT MIDNIGHT…**

"Why are we here?" –Ria.

"You'll see." –Red X.

"No! Tell me now, X!" Ria pulled her arm free of Red X's grasp, "I will not be led around like a dog! I am a wolf!"

"Hello…Ria…"

"(!GASP!) Slade!" Ria looked frantically around for Red X, but he had disappeared into the hadows.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know you guys probably hate short chapters, but I like this chapter the way it is! I'm on a roll, people! Yay! (claps and cheers!) The other reason is that I am leaving for Florida on Thursday, and plus my family is preparing to move. (This Sucks! So many boxes!) I finally got past my writers block! (Much thanks to you people! NOT! No one reviewed to help me, so I had to write it on my own…) I hope this chapter and Chapter 5 brought you readers back into this story with a little bit of a cliffhanger/ suspense! Hope you like! REVIEW NOW!


	7. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the short delay! One: I had writer's block again! Sorry! Two: I went to Florida to visit my grandparents so I wasn't able to write any thing anyway! Sorry about that too! Anyway! Here's chapter 7 (I THINK THIS IS CHAPTER 7…)! Yay!**

**Title: X's and O's (do you understand why I called it this yet? … Cuz I don't!)**

CHAPTER 7

"Contact the Titans while I deal with Ria." Slade. I heard Slade's voice inside my mask via microphone. I drifted towards a corner and pulled out Ria's communicator. I had slipped it off her belt. _How do I work this damn thing!_ The top flipped open automatically on the cell style phone. I pressed it to my left ear. _I'm left handed, what can I say! Gooda dial tone… I can't wait to see their stupid faces when I tell them that—_

"Ria! What is it! Where are you!" –Robin's voice.

"Ria's not available at this time. Please leave a message after the beep." –Red X. _I just couldn't resist saying that!_

"Red X! What have you done with Ria!" –Robin again.

"Oh…don't worry about her. She told me that she quit your little team." –Red X.

"Where is she!" –Robin.

"She's with me you fucking idiot! She's meeting an old friend of yours. He says hello by the way…" –Red X.

"X! Where are they!" –Robin.

"Slade says you should be able to figure that out by yourself without me having to tell you everything, Robin. That would spoil all our fun." –Red X.

"Don't worry, we will find you!" –Robin.

And I hung up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone! I finally got past a slight writer's block! I wanted to do the cliffhanger again, even though they annoy people like crazy. But it keeps you reading don't it? News flash: I am leaving for pennsylvania tomorrow to visit my cousin who is home from Iraq. So i will not be posting tomorrow. Sorry! Anyway... I will have what i wrote for X's and O's during my short vacation in Florida up tonight! YAY! (Applause!) Read and Review please! (c'mon! i said please!)


	8. Ria's Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll here!**

**Title: X's and O's**

CHAPTER 8

Slade lifted Ria off the ground and flung her, back against the wall of the cave. His hand around her throat, he squeezed slowly.

"Since your betrayal, Ria, I have waited for this moment." –Slade, "But maybe I should let your 'lover' finish you off." Slade dropped Ria into a chair as Red X began to tie her down.

"You think this can hold me!" –Ria croaked as she tried to phase through the restraints. "What is this?"

"You are unable to escape because the metal that holds you has been specially designed in order to hold you." –Slade.

"What are you going to do to me?" –Ria.

"You'll see…" –Slade handed Red X something that glinted in the faint light.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Oooooo… another cliffhanger! I bet you all are going to kill me if I do one more of these, right? Please don't! Then you won't find out how this story ends! Reviews would be nice! Thanks to all my fans! I love you! (Not in a bad way, of course…)**


	9. Trace

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! I don't know what else to write… **

**Title: X's and O's**

CHAPTER 9

"We gotta find her!" –Beastboy.

"B! We don't even know where she is!" –Cyborg.

"Besides, why would we want to save her? She betrayed us, remember?" –Raven.

"Beastboy is right. If the Red X has brought Ria to Slade she could be in danger!" –Starfire.

Ignoring the team's arguement, Robin set his jaw and looked at the screen in front of him to track Red X's call. He typed: **TRACE LAST CALL**.

"Slade could try to kill her!" –Beastboy. This statement brought Robin back to earth. The rest of the Titans didn't know what to say. In fact, the thought horrified them. This made Robin impatient to find Slade before he did anything to Ria. Suddenly, the screen in front of Robin went to work. A blinking yellow line traced the area of where the call's signal had come from.

"Titans! To the caves!" –Robin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Short cliffhanger again! Sorry! But this is the most effective way to write this story. If some of you don't like this…review me (or flame me!) which would be great by the way because I feel neglected without any NEW reviews… (Boo-hoo…)**


	10. Is This Untrue?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Once AGAIN! Do I not have a life or what? I don't own the song called Stories by Trapt either. It's featured in this chapter!**

**Title: X's and O's**

CHAPTER 10

Somehow, Ria had managed to escape, by phasing through the chair and not the restraints. _Why hadn't she thought of that before!_ Currently, she was fending off Red X's attacks. Each blow from the knife cut her deeply. Some of them she was able to avoid, but some… She must have gotten distracted. _Why would he do this? He loves me! I cannot love him now… I must fight back._

_**Stories in our lives we keep them all inside…**_

_**Stories in our lives we keep them all inside…**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I don't want to do this to her, but I have to. I have a deal to finish… but God I love her! What am I saying! Don't think about that! Think about what your getting after the job is done._

_**Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you?**_

**For you…**

_**I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you.**_

_**I remember the smile that always brought me back to you.**_

_**That look in your eyes.**_

_**I never thought that this could be untrue.**_

_**That look in your eyes.**_

_**I never thought that this could be untrue.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things were getting desperate for Ria. Red X did not seem to be tiring. She tried everything she could think of. She dodged another blow from Red X and glanced over to the cave entrance. _Maybe I could make it over there and escape._ She began to back up towards the door, leading Red X that way in the process.

Slade noticed Ria's tactic and slid over towards the opening. Ria was too busy to notice this small movement. As he moved, Slade pulled out a knife hidden within his belt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ria was breathing heavily and bleeding from several wounds along her arms and torso. _I wonder if I am close enough to the opening to make a run for it. _She turned and… there was a sharp pain from just below her ribs as Slade slid in the extended knife.

_**I found a light and then it grew. **_

_**I found myself still thinking of you.**_

_**I felt so empty, and now I find that still it's burning.**_

_**When will you be mine?**_

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives. **_

_**I think it's time for change. **_

_**Don't you?**_

**_Too much of the same stories in our lives._**

_**I think its time for us to walk away from here.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Now do you all understand why I was doing so many cliffhangers! I hope you love this story! Reviews and flames are welcome! CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON!**


	11. The Blood Trail

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Gosh, I'm getting really bored saying this all the time…**

**Title: X's and O's**

CHAPTER 11

Slade did not even turn around as Ria fell to her knees when he pulled the knife from her body. Red X started forward towards the wounded Ria, but Slade stopped him, "Do not even bother. She is far gone. I did what you did not have the courage to do." Red X stared at her as Ria looked at her blood stained left hand.

"There is nothing more to do. She will be dead by the time the Titans find her." –Slade. And they both left Ria to die alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I should have helped her! Why couldn't I help her? That damn, fucking, idiot Slade! He can go to hell! My heart said yes to helping, but my mind wouldn't let me. I wish I could've done more… I love her… But I can't love her anymore…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ria got to her feet and noticed Red X and Slade fading into the darkness of a side passage. She staggered over to the wall and placed her right hand on it. Using the wall for guidance, Ria followed Red X and Slade through the passage. Although her left hand stopped most of the blood from her side wound, some of it dripped down her leg and left a dark trail of dots along the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Titans, split up!" –Robin. This was the fastest way to find Ria. And Robin knew that this was time that they couldn't waste. _Ria's life could be in danger! And I can't let her die!_

Each of them took a different passage because there were five different converging tunnels. Robin took the one directly in front. Starfire flew down the left tunnel. Raven took the one on the far right. Cyborg took one of the remaining two.

Beastboy changed into his bloodhound form and followed two scents down the final tunnel. One scent was Ria's, the other's seemed to be Red X. Although the bloodhound's vision was poor in the dark, its sense of smell was perfect for tracking. The trail was easy to follow because it was fairly fresh.

After a long time, Beastboy reached a large cavern. Here, a third scent reached his nose. It smelled vaguely familiar. _SLADE!_ Beastboy changed back into his human form upon finding a chair. He wiped his finger along the seat and some dust came up on his glove. _Ria…_ He almost sneezed because of the dust.

Beastboy noticed three more tunnels branching off from the cavern. He changed into a wolf and searched the room for the direction the three scents had moved. The first two told him nothing but over by the third… Beastboy had his nose so close to the ground that he accidentally ran it through a pool of dark liquid on the ground. He abruptly sat down in surprise and looked at the liquid. _That looks kinda like… blood? And it smells sorta like… Ria! Oh Fuck!_

A few yards away, a trail of blood spatters ran into the tunnel, over by the wall. Beastboy didn't bother calling rest of his friends. _I have to save Ria!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There's Chapter 11, peeps! Hope you like it! Do you think Ria should live or die? Let me know in reviews, please. **


	12. Blood

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not my creation! Although I wish they were… However, they aren't so I'll attempt to live with it. I don't think I can though. (Hey! I finally reworded my disclaimer!)**

**Title: X's and O's (God… I'm on a roll with these chapters, huh?)**

CHAPTER 12

Right after he paid me, Slade vanished, almost into thin air. "Nice doin' business with ya." –Red X. I said this although I didn't really mean it. I glanced at the bag Slade had handed me and thought of how I had gotten the loot in the first place. _Ria…_ Then I turned back and ran towards the cavern where I had betrayed her to Slade.

I didn't make it very far, when I started to hear someone breathing heavily. I slowed down cuz I had been running and I wanted to be careful in case it was one of the Titans. I could vaguely make out the black form of a dog staggering along the tunnel, zigzagging this way and that. _Wait! That's gotta be Ria!_

Suddenly, the black wolf fell to the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't. I walked up and stopped right in front of it.

"Leave me alone." –Ria.

I didn't say anything.

"Haven't you done enough already?" –Ria.

I don't know why, but I couldn't move. I couldn't even help her. I just watched her. I watched her dying right in front of my eyes. That was the last I heard from her. It's funny. Cuz when I think about it, I hear this damn song playing over and over in my head:

**_Too much of the same stories in our lives…_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beastboy changed into a cheetah. He was getting closer by the second. He could smell it. And even feel it, too, like it was right under his paws. _Wait! It really is right under my feet!_ He had just run right over Ria's unconscious body. He changed back into human form and immediately ran right to Ria's side.

"Ria! Wake up!" –Beastboy. It was then that he saw Ria's injuries. He was shocked to see the many deep scratches along her arms and neck. He didn't notice the worst of it until he felt the blood. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the deep stab in Ria's right side. He couldn't tell how deep it was. It was too dark to see through all the blood.

"Oh shit!" –Beastboy—"I gotta get the others!" But his fingers were too shaky to use his communicator and he couldn't find Ria's. Suddenly, Ria started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and spotted him right away.

"Beastboy?" –Ria.

"It's okay, Ria. I'm here and I'm gonna get the others and then we'll take you back to the med-lab." –Beastboy.

"No. Don't. I lost too much…(!COUGH!)" –Ria.

"We won't let you die, Ria. I won't let you…" –Beastboy.

"You don't under— Ria began a coughing fit and some blood leaked out of her mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin was beginning to think he had taken the wrong tunnel. There just seemed to be rock and more rock. _This is so fucking annoying! I'm not getting anywhere—_Robin stopped at a t-intersection of two passageways. Then, Red X ran right past him in a near collision with Robin.

"Stop!" –Robin.

"Can't talk now, Birdboy!" –Red X.

"Where's Ria?" –Robin.

"You're so smart, dammit, you figure it out!" –Red X. Robin leaped forward to try to catch him, but Red X pushed a small red button on his belt and managed to disappear right as Robin jumped into the space where he had been.

"Dammit! I hate that guy!" –Robin.

"Yo, Robin! Over here!" –Beastboy's voice.

Robin looked over his shoulder to where he had heard the voice, which sounded a lot like Beastboy… He ran towards the sound where he found Beastboy and Ria's body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I gotta stop here otherwise I'm gonna cry. I know the BBxRia pairing is very cheesy but oh well… That's the way it is, you'll just have to DEAL WITH IT! I this I sorta wanted BB to be paired with Ria anyway since the first story (Creation). I hope you like it!**


	13. A Bitter Ending

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah, you all know what I'm supposed to write here, so I don't think I have to write it… (Don't own the Teen Titans…Yada yada yada and blah blah blah…)**

Title: X's and O's (I still don't know why I called it this… make up your own reasons.)

CHAPTER 13 (Wow… chapter 13 already…)

**THE MED-LAB IN TITANS TOWER…**

Ria was laid on the bed. Her torso had to be wrapped in gauze because of the huge stab wound there. Raven had been kind enough to heal all of her other scratches and stabs along her arms, neck, and so on.

"There's nothing I can do for this other wound. It's too deep for my powers to heal. It will just have to heal on its own." –Raven.

"She's lost so much blood already, Rae. Even with the other stuff healed, I don't think she's gonna make it." –Cyborg.

As Raven left the med-lab, Beastboy came up behind her. "Rae, you can't give up just like that. Can't you do something?"

"Technically, I already have. I healed all of her other wounds."

"But what about the other one! C'mon Rae! Ria's dying in there!"

"I'm really sorry, Beastboy."

"But, Rae—

Raven just walked away. She knew that what she had just told Beastboy was a lie. Her powers could heal most of Ria's large stab wound, but not all of it. It wasn't that she didn't think she could do it. It was just… Ria was already so far gone. There was also something that Raven had noticed in Ria's body, an invading poison that could interfere with Raven's healing demonic power. Ria might die if Raven used too much of her powers right away. _Besides, didn't Ria betray them? Maybe she deserves to suffer a little. Maybe Ria deserves to die._

_I can't believe I just thought that! Ria doesn't deserve this! Red X is the one who betrayed her! Red X is the one who deserves to die!_ At this thought, Raven's anger flared so much that a started Starfire screeched out from the common room as a loud crashing ensued. Fortunately, the noise didn't last very long.

"Everything okay, Raven?" –Robin asked from behind her, which pulled Raven back to reality.

"I'm fine." –Raven said as she pulled her hood up, "I need to be alone." She needed to get to her room so she could get her anger under control. She left Robin with a puzzled look on his face as he stared after her. Raven turned a corner down the hall and found the door to her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell!" –Cyborg.

"Huh?" –Beastboy said as he came into the med-lab.

"I've detected an unknown substance in Ria's bloodstream. It looks like some kind of poison." –Cyborg.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Duh! Ria was stabbed with a damn poisoned knife!"

"WHAT! Isn't there some kind of antidote or something for this kind of thing?"

"I'll get right on it. Although it could take a while, cuz I've never seen this kind of poison before. It might be specific to Ria's anatomy. Which means that the poison is only dangerous to Ria. It's killing her slowly, and painfully, too."

Beastboy turned back to Ria. _So that's why she's in so much pain right now…_ Ria was currently running a fever of close to 120 degrees, and it was rising as the poison took effect. Ria's fists were clenched so tightly that it seemed she might draw even more blood from her palms.

Cyborg noticed the way Beastboy was looking at her and placed his hand on Beastboy's shoulder, "Don't worry, B. She'll be fine once I get an antidote made up. You'll see." –Cyborg.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he entered the common room, Robin found Starfire cleaning up after what used to be a few lamps. _I guess Raven was kind of upset about what happened to Ria. She has a right to be upset, everyone does._

"Hello, Robin. Our friend Ria is doing better?"

"Huh? Oh. Cyborg says she's not doing very well."

"If the Red X was so much the in love with Ria, why would he do this to her?"

"I don't think that Red X was the one who did this to her, Star. Slade is the only one who knows enough about Ria in order to kill her."

"Does this sort of thing happen to all people who are the in love on Earth?"

Robin blushed slightly at this question, "No, Star. This doesn't happen all the time. Well… at least not to everyone."

"Oh…" She blushed so much she had to turn away. Starfire walked over to the small kitchen area and began fiddling with some strange alien ingredients and Earthly cooking utensils.

"What are you making, Star?"

"The Pudding of Sadness. On my planet, the Pudding of Sadness is made when something bad has happened."

_Oh shit. Not that again…_ Robin thought to himself. _The last time she made that crap Cyborg had quit the team. It's not exactly what we need right now. _"Starfire, maybe…I" Robin was about to tell Starfire not to make her pudding (or maybe that he loved her) when he suddenly decided against it.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Never mind." Robin silently cursed himself for not having the courage to tell her how he really felt about her. _Maybe it's better not to let her know. I could end up like Ria._

Starfire finished her pudding quickly and shoveled a huge spoonful into Robin's mouth. "You must try it!"

Robin felt his face turn green at the taste, but he managed to swallow the bitter tasting pudding so as not to upset a smiling Starfire. With a strained look on his face, Robin gave Starfire a thumbs up and managed to force himself to say, "It's great, Star." Happily, Starfire left the common room to feed her (disgusting) alien creation to the rest of their friends, except for Ria. Once she had left the room, Robin promptly vomited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know this chapter is kinda boring compared to some of the others. I tried to throw some humor into this one cuz everything is getting too serious and depressing for me (and maybe for you as well…). I think the comic-relief stuff really worked!**

**I also tried to throw in some RobxStar stuff too. I hope that makes at least some of my readers happy. I think I'm almost at the end of this story… boo hoo (single shiny tear on cheek). I hope the ending won't be too sad!**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need to repeat myself all the time. I don't own the show or anything else related to it! DUH! Neither do I own the song titled Don't Want You Back. It's by the Backstreet Boys, NOT ME!**

**Title: X's and O's (I think this is going to be the final chapter.)**

**(NOTE: There is just a tiny bit of OOCness (Oh, I learned a new fanfic term!) in this chapter. Just so you are forewarned, I use this on Beastboy mostly.)**

**Epilogue:**

A FEW DAYS AFTERWARDS…

While the other Titans were getting ready for bed, but none to happily, Beastboy managed to sneak, in fly form, to the med-lab to visit Ria. He needed to tell her what he planned to do although she was in a coma. _I know I'm never going to be happy until I have my revenge on Red X for what that mother-fucker did to Ria! He will pay!_

Beastboy the fly crawled through the gap between the door and the ceiling into the mad-lab. He transformed back into his human form and stood by Ria's bed. Every minute she seemed to be in ever increasing pain. _That bastard! Why would he do this to her? _

Ever since he had first gotten to know Ria, he had started to like her. Quite a lot in fact. It wasn't until she was betrayed and was now dying did he realized that his liking had turned to love. _But now I am never going have the chance to tell her because she is eventually going to… _He couldn't even think about it! He might as well tell her now, even though she was in a coma.

"Ria…I…I love you…" He was about to lean down to kiss her unmoving lips, but suddenly Ria woke up with a loud gasp of pain. Beastboy watched for a few moments in startled horror as Ria convulsed in writhing agony. Then, in just a few seconds, Ria spotted Beastboy by her side.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That I cannot return your feelings."

"Why?"

"I cannot trust anyone anymore. Not even myself."

"Ria, you've got to let me help you—

"No. Just leave me alone. I am sorry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Raven saw herself in the med-lab next to Ria. Suddenly, Ria started to have seizure. Raven tried to call the others. But her voice was silent. Then, suddenly, Raven saw herself, her friends, and Ria in a hospital room. A doctor said that Ria was going to—_

That's when Raven sat up in bed. "It was only a dream. Thank Azarath." _Was it really only a dream?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Robin?" –Starfire.

"Oh, hey Star. What's up?" –Robin.

"I do not know." –Starfire.

"Never mind. What's wrong?" –Robin.

"I have noticed that Beastboy has been acting very…strangely."—Starfire.

"What do you mean?" –Robin.

"Robin—Do you think that—Beastboy is the in love with Ria?" –Starfire.

"Why do you ask?" –Robin.

"No reason." –Starfire. And she hastily ran away from Robin. She was too embarrassed to talk to Robin about the subject.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Later that Night…After everyone else had gone to sleep…**

There was a light on Ria's face from the computer in the common room. She had opened up her e-mail account at Titans Tower. She was trying to send one, when Robin noticed the light under the door.

"Ria!"

Ria spun around to see Robin looking at her with a puzzled and surprise look on his face.

"What are you doing? You should be asleep in the med-lab. I thought—

"Nothing." Ria responded as she hastily clicked the send button on the e-mail window.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For some fucked up reason I hadn't felt like pulling off any major stunts past few days. Ever since I last heard from what's-her-name. Oh. It was either Maria, Rita, or something like that… I guess I felt kinda guilty.

"I mean it was sorta your fault, Red X." I thought to myself. "You were the one who gave her up to that phsycopath…"

A loud bling sound from my lab-top interrupted my thoughts. A message had popped up. It read: 'YOU'VE GOT MAIL!' with the same yellow exclamation mark next to it. I opened the message and all at once some other frickin' message pops up saying something like: This message requires audio sound. Turn up your volume for best results. _Although it disappointed me without a yellow exclamation mark…_ I rolled the volume to the maximum and clicked the okay button in the bottom right corner.

All at once some loud music blasted over the speakers:

**_You hit me faster than a sharkered sack. You saw my picture on the Backstreet's Back. (Alright!) And you were more than just a pretty face, but how you fooled me, I'm still amazed. Babe. But I shoulda known that I would be another victim of your sexuality. But now were done and over with. _**

_**(chorus)**_

_**Don't—don't want you back! 'Cuz you're no good for me I know. That's all I can say. Don't want you back. Forgive my honesty, but you've gotta go. I…I…don't want you back. **_

_**You started going out with so-called friends. But I was blinded so I lost all common sense. But there were things that made me realize, (realize!) Like all the hundred---no---a thousand lies. **_

_**(chorus) **_

_**Don't—don't want you back! 'Cuz you're no good for me I know. That's all I can say. Don't want you back. Forgive my honesty, but you've gotta go. I…I…don't want you back. **_

_**(Bridge) **_

_**Baby. Don't bother telling me you're reasons why. Just let us end this story, 'Bout you and I. Don't want you back. That's all I know. Don't want you back. All I can say. Don't want you back. You know you've gotta go. **_

_**(Chorus times one)**_

_**(Bridge times one)**_

_**I…I…Don't want you back! **_

At the end of the song, a message scrolled across: 'the song speaks for it-self. Ria.'

_Damn…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

** Okay! That's the end of X's and O's. I hope you all enjoyed it! I think I might write a sequel to this story if I get a lot of reviews on this one. Let me know if you want to see a sequel! (I want more reviews! Specifically, about 5 would do.)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I had no idea this story would eventually become this popular! That's a lot of hits! WOW! When I first posted this story, I watched sadly as I hardly ever received reviews or even hits on it... But now I am surprised as I see the number of hits go up over each day! THANKS FOR YOUR READING EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT SO MANY PEOPLE READ AND ENJOY MY STORIES! THANKS A LOT!**

**PS: Just so those of you who are wondering: a sequel to this story has been started. It's called: Return. Go find it if you have enjoyed this story. I think I did as better job on the sequel than on this one... (LAUGHS) But anyways, keep reading and reviewing! It makes me happy and not so depressed! --HOWLS-- riawolf**


End file.
